wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Traitor
UNFINISHED, DO NOT STEAL!!! This is my first fanfic so please be easy on criticism you guys :D. Please do not edit. If you see a mistake, let me know! You can request one of your OCs to be in the story, and I will try to include him/her. Also, cover/art/suggestions, are welcome! Hope you enjoy the story! -Shimmer the RainWing Characters (as of now) Webs - Male SeaWing, POV of the story Minnow - Female SeaWing Barnacle - Male SeaWing Oyster - Male SeaWing Prologue Young Webs hurried through the crowd, eager to see what was going on. He dodged swishing tails and stomping talons and finally made it to the front. He could hear his mother calling for him, but he ignored her, staring at the battalion of dragons marching by. They were going to war. When I'm old enough, ''I'm ''going to march along with them. He thought, watching with awe. He suddenly felt talons wrap around him, and yank him into the air to land in a cave on one of the higher pavilions. "Mommy!" He complained, wriggling in her grasp. "I want to see! I want to fight! I want to be a hero!" His mother had worry written all over her face. "Dear Webs," She said. "Your eagerness may be in you now, but as you grow, you will understand that war isn't something we want, or something we want to fight in." She glanced around, then whispered. "Many of the SeaWings don't even like Blister, she is a sly creature, and does not care for us, or our queen. She only pretends to in order to win the queen's favor and have us fight her battles." "You don't like Blister mommy?" He said in a loud, surprised voice. "Hush." Minnow said, hurriedly putting a claw over his snout. "You must not say such things to anyone else, and only speak it in a small voice to me." She said, tucking him under her wing, and watching the dragons march by. Mommy doesn't think I'm strong enough. Mommy thinks I'm a coward. Well, I'll show her! Webs thought, and immediately was plunged into day dreams where he was a hero, and became king and everyone loved him! He was so into his fairy tales, that he didn't notice a dragon watching him. When he did, he gasped, and clutched his mom. The dragon had so many scars twisted across his face that it was hard to see his eyes, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. The dragon's right eye was missing, and the other was bloodshot, and split halfway. "Mommy!" He said, nudging in close to his mother's wings. He knew when his mother saw the dragon. Her eyes popped open and she bowed deeply, and flashed one of her stripes to tell Webs to do the same. "Mommy, who is that dragon?" He asked. "That is one of Her Majesties eldest sons. His name is Barnacle." Webs giggled hardly. "Like, he is a slow ugly barnacle?" He asked, giggling so hard he nearly toppled over. Webs looked at his mom, and was surprised to find fear written all over her face. "Mommy, why are you so scared?" He asked. He could tell his mother didn't want to answer, but didn't want to lie. He loved that about his mom. She must be the bestest, most honest mommy in the whole world! "No one disrespects Barnacle without punishment." She said shakily. "I don't think he'd hurt a young dragonet, but I can't be sure. Son, we have to go." She whispered frantically, she wanted to get out of here and that harsh gaze. But just as she turned to fly away, with Webs right behind her, Barnacle landed with a loud thump. "Now where do you think you're going?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He started forward, and stopped in front of Webs. "We are so sorry sir, he didn't know, he won't do it again, I promise!" Minnow said in a hurry, and Barnacle flashed a stripe that meant 'silence'. Minnow sat there helplessly. "So, Webs." Said Barnacle. "Have you ever thought about learning to fight?" "No sir, he doesn't like fighting." Minnow lied. "He gets weak over the sight of blood." "Do not!" Webs argued, then answered Barnacle's question. "Yes Mr. I've always wanted to fight!" Barnacle gave Minnow a sharp look, then smiled. "Pack your bags young one, you're staying with me." Webs perked up. "Okay! Will mommy be able to visit? I would like that!" Webs said happily. Then I could show her all my moves! "No." Barnacle said. "I'm afraid your mother may not visit you." Webs wings drooped a little. "Oh, okay. I will go get my stuff mommy! And don't worry, I'll make you proud!" Young Webs scrambled away. Minnow was left with Barnacle's malicious eyes glaring at her. "So, Blister is not your type of dragon?" He said dangerously. Oh no. ''Minnow thought, as many dragons crawled out from many different caves, all glaring at her. "I knew I couldn't trust you after what your father had done, so I decided keeping an eye on you would be good." His gaze pierced through her soul. "Please don't hurt my son!" Minnow pleaded, dropping herself at Barnacle's feet. "Ha." He said. "That dragonet will be a perfect addition to my battalion. If he turns out to be a good fighter, then good for me, if not, well, then your treacherous bloodline will be diminished." He grinned. "Win win. As for you, I cannot tolerate such behavior, and you must be executed. But why not right now? The queen will understand, I have that power. Guards, get rid of this pathetic creature." Minnow backed up with fear. The dragons around her closed in, and leaped. Ready to tear out her throat. Her son's last words echoed in her mind. ''I will make you proud. Oh, my dearest son. You already have. Chapter 1 Webs thought back to those memories. His mother had been right, battle was not something to be excited about. Commander Barnacle had died shortly after Webs was full grown, and Shark took his place. Webs had always wondered what had happened to his mother, and the same theory kept popping into his mind, and he knew it was true even though he didn't want it to be. He wished he could be young again, with not as many problems as he had now. "Goodbye!" Shouted his wife. "I will miss you!" "I will miss you too Swirl!" He shouted casually, as if nothing was wrong. Though he knew that everything was wrong. "LISTEN UP TROOPS!" His commander shouted. "WE ARE GOING INTO SKYWING TERRITORY AND YOU'D BETTER LISTEN UP!" Webs didn't listen. He just stood there, thinking of what he was about to do. And before he knew it, him and the battalion he was in was marching forward into the underwater tunnel. It was crowded down there, but they shifted into formations to make room, and they burst into the open sea. Webs loved the sea, he loved his fellow SeaWings, but he couldn't stand war, and killing. His mother had been more right than he ever could have imagined, and a hole arose in his heart. If only I'd have treasured her. If only I'd have listened to her. If only I'd stopped going on an on about fighting in the war. If only he had another chance. If only. After what seemed like ages, the dragons in front of him tipped their wings up, and power to the surface. He tipped his wings up to pick up a current, and felt the dragons behind him do the same. He burst into open air and flared his wings out to catch the breeze, smacking his tail against the water for momentum. In the distance, he saw red and orange scales, flashing in the mid-day light. Fear clutched his heart. "It's okay Webs." Said Oyster, Webs' only friend. "We'll make it through this, I promise." He gave Webs a toothy grin. "If you were easy to kill, I would have done it already." He nudged Webs thoughtfully. Webs didn't laugh. He was petrified. This is for my mom. This is for my queen. I can do this. He took a deep breath, and readied himself. Teeth. Claws. Fire. Fear tingled through himself as they clashed with the SkyWings. He saw his commander dodging and slashing easily, along with some of the royal princes. Webs wished he could be that brave. Instead, he was flying in place, watching as all the dragons around him were set ablaze and fell to the sea. "Webs! Help!" Cried Oyster, who was fighting three SkyWings all at once. Webs flew to him, not knowing what he was doing. He smacked a SkyWing out of the air with his powerful tail, just as the other two breathed flames on his friend. "OYSTER!" He shouted frantically, and dove as his friend plummeted downward, his wings on fire and his face scorched black. Webs caught his friend just as they hit the water. Webs shook Oyster frantically, and his friend weakly opened his eyes. Webs hauled him into an underwater cave that had land so they could talk, since Oyster's scales had all been turned black. "You can't die!" Webs shouted, and his cries bounced off the walls. "You just can't! I wouldn't know how to survive without you!" "Oh Webs," Oyster sighed, in a way that reminded him of his mother. "You have been my friend for long, and I want to say thank you. You've always been there for me, and I for you. Goodbye my dearest friend." "No." Webs choked out. "You can't die! You just can't! Why must every dragon I care about die?" He wailed, and through tear stained eyes, he saw his friend close his eyes, for the very last time. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Characters